shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sectors
Sectors are rectangular regions in which shellcores live. Some sectors have randomly spawned drones or shellcores, while others have land and rocks that give off power. Most are named for the coordinates of their northwestern corner. 'Types of sectors' Havens Havens are always safe from attacks by infected shellcores. All of them contain carriers and yards, while a few have traders and outposts. The carrier in a haven always has missions for you unless you finished them already. The largest haven is the Capital Platforms, which is made up of 9 sectors. 8 sectors of the Capital Platforms get attacked once in Episode 2. Havens are named from 1-5, in the order they appear in the story. Most of the sectors of the Capital Platforms are named for their position around the center. They are green colored on the map. There are 14 havens in total. Deadzones (or Dangerzones) Dead(danger)zones cause damage to both your shell and core over time. Without at least 10 core heals, it's impossible to stay in them for long. Their danger is increased by the large and powerful "battlecores" that appear randomly throughout. While they are effective barriers to travel, killing the "battlecores" can drop large parts not found or sold anywhere else (other than the infected capital). Dangerzones are always named after the coordinates of their northwest corner. They are bright red color on the map. There are 35 deadzones in total, ranging from small squares to huge rectangles. Interestingly, deadzones surround all the sectors completely, meaning that if you travel in any one direction long enough, you'll eventually run into a deadzone. Battlezones Battlezones contain an enemy base or carrier and your base or carrier. Losing your base or carrier usually means defeat, unless you have the retreat skill. Destroying the enemy base or carrier means victory, though you still have to kill the enemy commander. Clearing a battlezone is usually part of a mission. The enemy commander fights with you over control of bunkers and outposts, which are used to build tanks and drones to kill you and your base. Battlezones are named Alpha, Delta, Gamma, and Epsilon in episode 1. In episode 2 they are named Upper, Central, and Lower, with a small one isolated to the southwest called Battlezone Blah. They are a dark red color on the map. There are 8 battlezones in total. Random farming sectors Many sectors contain shellcores and drones and little else. Drones appear randomly on most of them and more dangerous ones can spawn large shellcores. Killing these enemies gets you a small amount of credits and parts. Some are part of a mission, like killing a battlecore or clearing a sector or obtaining parts. Some have carriers and outposts and heavy defenses, but these don't spawn enemy units. Since they don't cause damage to you like dangerzones, they are usually the only way to get to the next haven or battlezone. These random sectors are always named after their northwest corners' coordinates. Easy ones are blue, harder ones are black, and the most dangerous ones are dark red like battlezones, though they don't spawn commanders. There are 32 in total (9 blue, 12 black, 11 dark red). 'Miscellaneous sectors' These are just random sectors of which there is only one of that kind. Spawning Grounds When newborns first appear, they appear in a spawning ground. There are only a few drones as enemies and little else. The color is blue. Training Sector When you arrive at the Capital Platforms, your first mission is to practice ground combat at a training ground to the east of the capital. There is a ground base, 2 outposts, 2 bunkers, 3 rocks, and an enemy base. It's set up like a battlezone, but there is no enemy commander, or any enemies at all. The color is green. Jump Sector Far to the southeast, a small sector is the only link to the Abandoned Sectors. Two missions end there. The first is when a traitor shellcore tries to flee and you have to kill him. The second is when the infected leader tells you to go there to see whether the "uninfected" are the one who are really infected. This sector is, strangely enough, green. Mining Sector In a sector south of the capital, large power clusters can be broken apart for shards, which are used for core upgrades. These power clusters are found nowhere else, and are therefore guarded by the Infected. However, they only have a few Attack Cores, hardly a sizable force. The sector is named Sector 200-440. Its color is blue. Also, the sector north of it is called the mining sector, though it only has a trader, carrier, and yard, and you can't actually mine anything there. Worker drones are recommended for this sectors as they can carry shards